Elkistan
|infra = 8,999.99 |tech = 3,786.01 |litrate = 100 |landarea = 3,404.264 mile diameter |nationstrength = 55,939.716 |totalpop = 136,273 |civilians = 101,273 |soldiers = 35,000 (274,652) |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = yes }} former alliances The Legion Early June 2007 - Early November 2007 Sparta Early November 2007 - Late December 2007 New Polar Order Early Late December 2008 - Early March 2008 OFS Early March 2008 - May 7, 2008 ISSF Early June 2008 - August 27, 2008 Orion August 27, 2008 - Early November 2009 iFOK Early November 2009 - May 25, 2010 OEG May 25, 2010 - November 25, 2010 iFOK November 25, 2010 - June 15, 2011 Non Grata June 15, 2011 - unknown Nation Information Elkistan is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1488 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Elkistan work diligently to produce Sugar and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Elkistan has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Elkistan allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Elkistan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Elkistan will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation History On 7 June 2007, the former leader Aromeer Gorandius made a return as the Gorandius1256 of Elkistan. Aromeer Gorandius' First nation had been deleted due to inactivity after a crushing defeat by FAN warriors during the Second Great War. After his friend, Darth Blitzer, had joined Cybernations the previous April, Aromeer Gorandius decided to return to the game under the name Gorandius1256. Gorandius 1256 joined his former alliance, The Legion. Elkistan did not participate in may wars following the decimation of The Legion in The Dove War. Elkistan became a member of Sparta for a short time before joining the New Polar Order. Feeling he had betrayed his comrades, Gorandius1256 joined with the Lukehar Republic in OFS shortly before its disbandment. Elkistan followed Darth Blitzer into ISSF. War of the Coalition Working in reserve, Gorandius1256 never attacked any targets, but was well prepared to engage in combat if necessary. The Quiet Times After the war with Polaris ended, Elkistan found it could focus in economic endeavors and built up a large economic powerhouse. Elkistan found itself participating in the ISSF merger which formed Orion. Karma War Orion Declared war on NPO and Elkistan got to launch it's first nuclear strike, later on it would end up fighting Invicta nations in defense of Orion and would continue to launch nukes, and get nuked for the first time, Invicta would accept White peace leading to them and Orion getting out of the war Dissolution of Orion Sadly Orion was falling apart internally due to a lack of activity, and would eventually dissolve. Elkistan at the time decided it was best to follow Orion's former leader, Michael Malone, into the allaince of iFOK. Since Darth Blitzer was indecisive about which alliance to join, he found himself following Elkistan into iFOK NpO-\m/ War The New Polar Order declared war on \m/ due to vaguely defined reasons, iFOK by way of treaty would soon find themselves involved in the conflict and the Elkistan was ordered to hit several nations. This war found its way to being some of Elkistan's heaviest losses. Since then, Elkistan has been rebuilding, but Gorandius1256 has yet to reattain the level of infrastructure and technology desired to make a significant jump in infrastructure. Saying Goodbye to an old Friend On 25 May 2010, Gorandius1256 became the founding Secretary of War in a new Alliance called the Omniscient Empire of Green. After nearly four months of planning, Elkistan and her allies finally had their own alliance. However, not all was lost to iFOK. The Omniscient Empire of Green posted a protectorate treaty with iFOK along with the posting her Declaration of Existence. Disbandment of OEG Approximately four months into the founding of OEG, the forum host, IPBfree went offline. As a result, the forums which were created for the neophyte alliance were lost; the great work done by Free Space Directorate was destroyed. This resulted in a great loss of motivation for the members of the young alliance and led to increased inactivity. This was also due to much of the personal time of the members being taken up by real life activities such as school and the like. Consequently, on the 6 month anniversary of her existence, the Omniscient Empire of Green decided to disband. Most members rejoined iFOK, however, Darth Blitzer joined a young alliance called Symphony made up of old friends who played a game called Lunar Wars. Last Days in iFOK After a combined total of nearly two years in iFOK, the powers in charge of that alliance, as well as that of Poison Clan, a close ally of iFOK decided to merge into a new alliance. This alliance is called Non Grata. On 15 June 2011, Gorandius1256 officially joined the ranks of Non Grata and has said final farewells to his old home, iFOK forever. Military All Military Operations of Elkistan are considered of vital importance to national security and are therefore classified to all but Gorandius1256's closest compatriots.